


A Prismacolor World

by DeanKnope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Colors, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanKnope/pseuds/DeanKnope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That old and tired meme where when you meet your soulmate, you see colors. I tried to mix it up a little, so here's a series of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Scott sees color, he’s playing in the sandbox.

He’s in kindergarten and he likes the sandbox because there’s dump trucks in there and he likes to push them around and fill them up and dump them out again.

He likes the sandbox because everybody else is playing on the swings and he loves school and he loves all his friends but he wants to be a little quiet. So he doesn’t look up when somebody else comes into the sandbox, he just kneels in the sand and pushes his dump trucks around and around.

“Can I play with those too?”

Scott looks up and squints immediately.

“Whoaaaaaaa THAT IS SO COOL” the other boy yells.

Scott falls back on his bum

There’s something… different. In the sky. It’s not really gray more it’s this sort of bright thing but not white and it’s…

Blue. That’s what his mom said. The sky was blue. She told him that’s the first color most people see. Blue is big and bright and it stretches all across the sky. Blue is on the color of his pants and it’s in one of the dump trucks but that blue is darker.Scott looks up at the other boy but he can’t say anything because then there is a new color

Two colors in one day! And it was all over the grass and on the monkey bars and on the other boy’s shirt.

Green. That color was green.

Scott realizes that the other boy is talking a million billion miles an hour and he looks over at him.

“Can you see colors too?” he squeaks.

“Yeah dude there’s that one up there,” he points up at the blue. “And there’s something on the grass but I don’t know what color that it is do you know what color that is and also did you know that today is the first day I have ever seen colors in my whole life and-“

“Green!” Scott says over the other boy’s voice. “The new color is green!”

“Whoa. Green. That is a way cool word what class are you in and what is your name and do you live by me? I live on Orchard Drive my dad made me mesmerize it so that if I get lost I can say where I live.”

Scott shrugged.

“I dunno where I live I think I’ll have to ask my mom. You should come over and play though,” He says.

“Yeah! My name is Stiles but what is your name?” For once he falls quiet, waiting.

“My name is Scott M. ‘M’ for McCall” Scott says proudly.

“Scott that is soooo cool I think we have to be best friends now and also can I play with the dump trucks with you?”

And that was the first time Scott saw color.


	2. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott sees purple for the first time.

Scott frowns when he sees purple.

Lydia Martin’s back-to-school party is a weird place to see it. But he’s in eighth grade now and some people are bragging that they can see all of them so he isn’t really complaining. 

Except he’s seen Lydia Martin a hundred times at school already so how come now, with a solo cup that’s still gray, filled with Root Beer and with some Cheeto stains on the corner of his mouth, is purple subtly blooming in to his vision, purple in Lydia’s shirt, purple on the TV screen, the shadows of it in corners?

“Stiles, you can see purple right?” He asks.

“Yeah dude, I saw it last week. Did you just get it?” Stiles bumps into him. “That is sweet!”

“Yeah, it’s the color on Lydia’s shirt right?”

Stiles squints across the room.

“Yup.”

Scott tells him that it’s weird, that now all of sudden he can see it.

“Are you sure it was Lydia? Not just somebody in the room?” Stiles asks, waving his hand across the crowded living room and the party spilling out onto the lawn. That’s the trick with colors. Suddenly they’ll streak into vision, and sometimes by the time you’ve adjusted the person has already walked away.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure it was Lydia.”

Stiles shrugs.

“Maybe it takes some time? Maybe it’s not always an instant thing. You’re souls have to get to know one another first or something.”

Scott pretends not to notice the hitch of jealousy in Stiles’ voice. Colors mean you’ve bonded with somebody, you have something in your soul that matches. Blue and green are usually the first ones that show up, they’re for friends, and little kids have so much still open in their soul that its not really hard to find a match. It’s the other colors that cause problems. Different ones mean different things to people. So the purple could mean anything, really.

Stiles claps his hand on Scott’s shoulder

“Now come on buddy! Let’s enjoy the party!”


	3. Red

Scott’s heart is pounding when he gets red.

Stiles tried to explain it to him once. “It’s sort of… Hot? Kinda like purple without the blue in it,” he said.

Scott knocked the solo cup over in frustration. “I don’t get it Stiles” “You will though! Red is cool. Red is the color of Lydia Martins hair.”

So when he kisses Allison Argent and suddenly the red comes racing in and it’s scarlet and filling up his whole vision and swirling in his blood Scott smiles and his heart is racing as Allison leans in closer.

“I see red,” she whispers and Scott could explode from the happiness because red was the one thing he couldn’t see and now it’s everywhere and everything is good and he’s kissing the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen in his life and _he can see red!_


	4. Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott sees gray.

Scott cries when he loses them all. His heart is ripping in half and Allison is in his arms with scarlet bubbling up from her lips and Scott can’t handle it.

He holds her close and sobs and sobs until his throat aches and he can’t breathe and everything inside that’s left to break is snapped and crumbling.

“Scott,” Stiles murmurs.

Scott opens his eyes and everything is gray. It’s all gray as the color is seeping away and Stiles’ warm hand on his shoulder is the only thing keeping Scott sane as the whole damn world fades away and Scott can’t he can’t do this he he can’t have it all ripped away from him but it’s happening and there’s no stopping it.

 

Blue is the first one to come back. It’s dark, navy, barely there. It’s on Stiles’ shirt. Scott can barely muster the feeling to care. But blue is back.

Purple comes slowly. It’s on Lydia’s nail polish one night while they’re at Pizza Hut. It’s interlaced with Stiles’ long fingers. Scott smiles at that one. He knows Lydia still can’t see blue yet, that she knows what it’s like to not have- to not have her with them. He knows Stiles is still missing orange.

Slowly, they start to come back to Scott. Deep maroons. Sepia. Turquoise.

He doesn’t know when red will come back, he doesn’t know if red will ever come back at all.

But he knows he’ll never forget it.


End file.
